Mía… y de nadie más
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: TCS Contest/Bella es de Edward, y eso nadie se lo iba a negar, porque, si de algo estaba seguro era que si no era de él…no iba a ser de nadie más.


**The Cruel and Sad Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: **Mia… y de nadie más.

**Autor/res: **marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha

**Categoría: **Romance/ Tragedy

**Link del perfil del contest: **http : / www. fanfiction .net /u/ 2433943/ The_Cruel_and_Sad_Contest

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward/Bella

**Características elegidas: **Tristeza, Asesinatos, Sarcasmo, Promesas rotas, Trauma emocional, Violencia, Personaje/s oscuro, malo y posesivo, Personaje/s con trastorno mental, Personaje/s sádico, malvado y que le guste ver sufrir.

**Advertencias, recomendaciones y/o notas de autor: **Palabras altisonantes… y mucha violencia…

**Número de palabras: **2776

Llegué a mi casa, empapado por la lluvia torrencial que caía desde hace horas. Moví rápidamente mi cabeza para quitar los excesos de agua, que ya bajaban por mi frente para luego seguir la línea de mi mandíbula, y por fin llegar al suelo donde sonaban con un seco ¡_plop_!

Gire ágilmente la llave en la cerradura, para dar paso a la gran mansión que tenía como casa.

— ¡Amor, ya llegué! —grité levemente fuerte, subiendo las escaleras.

Entré a mi cuarto y la vi ahí, acostada en la cama. Acaricié tiernamente su larga y abundante cabellera, que tanto amaba, y sonreí amorosamente.

—Te extrañé tanto… —dije y suspiré— ¡No sabes qué día he tenido!

—Edwar—

—¡No! Deja, te cuento, el idiota de Mike Newton otra vez… es que enserio ese hombre ¡nunca se cansa!

—Edward… —me dijo, cansada—, por favor —suplicó.

— ¿Por favor qué, Bella?

—Por favor… ¡desátame! —me gritó. Estaba realmente rebelde ese día.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Ay, Bella, ¿qué hemos dicho? —le tomé la cara con violencia— ¡NO ME GRITES! —le grité, para luego calmarme y pasar mis largos dedos por mi cabello.

Vi claramente como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, un acto que ya se le había hecho costumbre… ¡pero ella tenía la culpa!

—Edward…

—Ya, amor… ya —susurré para tranquilizarla, se encogió ante mis caricias. Bufé y rodé los ojos, ese acto también se le había hecho costumbre.

—Ay, Bella… si no hubieras sido una niña mala no estarías en esta situación. Pero ¡no! tenías que tratar de huir —reí a carcajadas—. Claro, lo que no sospechabas es que ese día tu querido y amado esposo llegaría temprano para ver como lo dejabas, ¿por quién? ¡Por un estúpido! ¿Dónde está él, Bella? ¡Eh! ¿Dónde? —Grité y me carcajeé— ¿Dónde está, Bella? ¡En un maldito panteón! Ahí está, enterrado, putrefacto, con un cuchillazo en el torso… ahí, pobrecito… pero, ¡nadie se mete con lo que es _mío_! —tomé un respiro, tratando de tranquilizarme.

La escuché sollozar al recordar aquel día.

—

—

—

_Llegué temprano para darle una sorpresa a mi bella esposa._

— _¡A__mor, ya llegué! —grité cruzando el umbral de la puerta y dejando mi maleta en el suelo._

_La vi parada enfrente de mí, con una maleta de ruedas en una mano y a su lado… ¿Jacob? ¿Qué hacía él allí?_

— _¡Edward! —__Tú, Bella, abriste los ojos con sorpresa y te pusiste nerviosa._

— _¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué la maleta, nos vamos de viaje? —pregunté._

—_Yo… yo… lo siento Edward, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más con esto. Trato de pensar que sólo es una etapa, pero no… estás enfermo, Edward, ¡estás _loco_! No puedo más. Yo… yo me voy._

—_Bella, ¿qué dices? —Reí a carcajadas—. Tú eres mía, no puedes irte—_

—_No, Edward, ahí es donde te equivocas… ¡no soy tuya! No puedes tratarme como un objeto, no puedes tenerme aquí encerrada todo el día por temor a que te engañe, no puedes amarrarme a la cama cuando no estás, ¡no puedes!_

—_Bella, yo lo hago por tu bien…_

—_Por mi bien, ¡ja! Edward, lo haces porque estás loco. Yo me largo —dijo mientras agarraba la maleta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al pasar a mi lado me miró a los ojos._

—_Te amo… pero ya no puedo con esto._

_La agarré fuertemente del brazo._

—_Y él… ¿qué hace aquí?_

—_Edward, me estás lastimando —se quejó._

— _¡Dime, maldita sea! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!_

—_Él me estaba ayudando a huir._

— _¿Me estás dejando por él?_

—_Sí, Edward ¡sí! ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Entonces ¡sí! Estás loco… ¡suéltame!_

—_Bella —reí— ¿no lo has entendido, verdad? _¡Eres mía! _—Esbocé una sonrisa—. Y si no eres mía… ¡no serás de __**nadie más**__! —grité a la parque agarraba mi maleta del suelo y sacaba una navaja y se la encajaba a Jacob en el estomago._

— _¡Jacob! —gritó Bella. Se situó a su lado, llorando. Observe cómo a Jacob se le iba la vida con cada gota de sangre que salía de su interior._

—_Sh, sh —la tranquilicé mientras me situaba a su lado—. Deja de llorar, mira el lado positivo ¡ya no tendrás que irte! —le informé con una sonrisa—. Nadie sabrá de esto, ¿verdad? Será nuestro pequeño secreto, amor._

_Ella sollozó toda la noche. ¡Yo no podía perderla! Así que la amarré a la cama con unas esposas._

—_Edward… ¡suéltame!_

— _¿Bromeas? Y dejar que te vayas otra vez. ¡Ni que estuviera loco!_

— _¡Edward! ¡No me puede tener aquí todo el día! —dijo mientras se retorcía frenéticamente de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse._

— _¿Quieres ver?_

—

—

—

—Cuando aprendas a ser una buena niña te desataré. Mientras… ¿qué quieres de cenar, amor?

—Edward… por favor, me duelen las muñecas —suplicó.

— ¡Ay, pobrecita! —dije con una falso acento de preocupación— ¡Yo me tengo que preocupar por tus malditas muñecas, pero cuando tú me ibas a dejar ¿quién se iba a preocupar por mí! ¡Contéstame! —vociferé luego de verla solamente bajar la vista, y nuevas lágrimas escurrirse por su rostro—. Entonces… —digo con calma, recuperándome de mi arranque de ira— ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Un fuerte sollozo se hizo escuchar, ¡diablos!

— ¿Bella? —Pregunté tiernamente— ¿Te sientes bien, amor? —acaricio su cuero cabelludo sin prisa.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —gritó como una desquiciada.

Me enfurecí. ¡Le había dado todo y así era como me pagaba! Era una maldita malagradecida. Le pegué una cachetada, dejando marcada mi mano en su mejilla, entonces roja por las huellas de anteriores golpes.

— ¡A mí no me vas a venir a gritar estúpida! ¡Te he dado todo, Bella! Dime qué diablos te falta ¡dime! No te hice nada cuando estuviste a punto de dejarme, ¿o sí? ¡No! No lo hice, te disculpé. He sido bueno contigo, he sido un gran esposo, ¿por qué no puede ver eso, Bella?, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver todo lo negativo? Sí, te amarré a la cama con unas malditas esposas, pero es para protegerte, cariño. Tal vez te quité todo tipo de comunicación, pero soy algo celoso, si no te has dado cuenta. Pero todo lo hago para protegerte, Bella ¡todo! Te amo.

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! —gritó, retorciéndose, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las esposas.

— ¡Ah, no! Trabajé todo el día, ¿no crees que merezco, mínimo, unos cariñitos por parte de _mi_ esposa?

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! —chilló desesperada mientras me subía a su cuerpo y empezaba a acariciar ¡lo que es mío!

Empieza a llorar, pero a mí no me importa.

Beso el lóbulo de su oreja esperando un gemido, lo único que recibo es un sollozo. _¿Quieres llorar, mi amor? ¡Llora por algo!_ Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza, provocando un aullido de dolor proveniente de su garganta. Ese líquido rojo carmesí bajaba por todo su cuello. Succioné la sangre que brotaba de su herida, mi lengua bajó por toda la extensión de su cuello, quitando todo rastro de sangre.

—¡Deliciosa! —murmuré contra su piel.

_Tú seguías llorando, Bella, más y más. Gritaste y te retorciste, y no precisamente de placer._

—Eres mía, Bella. Recuérdalo —le digo al oído con los dientes apretados, entretanto, arranco con furia su blusa—. ¡Sólo mía! Y si no eres mía, ¡no serás de nadie más!

En uno de sus intentos (fallidos) por zafarse de su prisión, me pegó una fuerte patada en mi estomago. Gruñí, ¡basta de mimos! _Era hora de educarte, Bella._

—Con que no quieres intimidad… ¿eh? ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —le pregunté mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el rostro—, ¿o esto? —ofrecí mientras seguía golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Luego de unos golpes ella cayó inconsciente. Sé que no está muerta. ¡Sí que le había dado duro esta vez! De alguna forma tenía que aprender.

—Sólo eres una maldita puta —dije mientras salía del cuarto y me dirigía al despacho.

Miré mis manos, manchadas. Me sentía sucio, tenía rastros de_ su _sangre por todo el cuerpo. Lloré, lloré como un niño pequeño y caí al suelo. La amaba, claro que la amaba, por eso hacía todo aquello, no la quería perder. Ella era mi vida, y si la perdía, yo… simplemente no sobreviviría.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí en el piso, tal parecía que me había quedado dormido llorando. Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella.

— ¡Hola, amor! —saludé con una sonrisa.

Ella no me contesto así que lo volví a intentar subiendo un poco más el tono de voz.

— ¡Hola, amor! —esperé pacientemente su respuesta. Nada.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, enojado, le eché el seguro y me preparé para irme a trabajar.

—

—

—

Llegué a la casa, que está en completo silencio y en total oscuridad.

—Bella, amor, ¡ya llegué!

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Fui directo al cuarto de Bella. Miré con horror la puerta abierta por completo ¡juraba que la había dejado cerrada! Me adentré al cuarto que está en penumbra. ¡Ella no está! ¡Maldición!

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —dije en un tono cantadito.

— ¿Amor? ¡Estás aquí! —y me asomé debajo de la cama—. ¡Aquí! —abrí el closet, no había nadie allí dentro.

Estaba agarrando la pistola que nadie sabía que tenía del estante superior del closet, cuando escuché como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. ¡Ella estaba huyendo!

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, y vi la puerta de entrada abierta. El shock duró unos segundos, ya que después salí tras ella.

— ¡Ven para acá, Bella! —grité.

_Vi tu figura correr hacia las rejas de la casa, cómo sincronizabas tus vistazos huidizos, para atrás, adelante, al piso para ver dónde ponías tus pies. Pero en una de esas caíste y aullaste de dolor._

Llegué jadeando a su lado.

— ¿Huyendo de nuevo? —Pregunté, mientras me mirabas con horror—. No aprendiste la primera vez, ¿verdad?

_Jalé de tus cabellos para adentrarte en la casa, gritabas y te retorcías. Oh, Bella._

— ¡Edward! Me duele, deja de jalarme, ¡me duele! —_gritaste llevando las manos a tus cabellos. Grita, Bella, grita._

—Ay, qué mal. Pobrecita, a la niña le duele que haga esto —jalé sus cabellos aún con más fuerza.

_Gritaste de dolor, y empezaste a llorar._

Al momento de entrar por la puerta la jaloneé hasta llegar al centro de la sala, ahí la tiré al piso furia.

_Tus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llanto, tu cara llena de hematomas por los golpes que te había dado. Estabas sucia, con la ropa desgarrada, tu cabello dañado, y tus brazos enrojecidos con rastros de sangre_.

Me agaché y tiernamente acaricié su rostro. ¡Ella era mi ángel! ¿Por qué me querría dejar?

— ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué?

—Edward… —dijo casi sin voz.

— ¡Sólo dime el maldito por qué! —Aullé cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llorando— ¿Por qué me quieres dejar? ¿Tan mal esposo soy?

—E—

— ¿Te he fallado alguna vez? Tuviste todo lo que quisiste, cualquier jodido capricho te lo cumplí… pero tú tenías que engañarme. Ahora, ¿con quién te ibas a ir? ¡Contéstame!

—Edward, yo…

— ¿Con quién ibas a huir, maldita puta?

_Te encogiste aún hincada en el suelo._

— ¿No entiendes, Bella? ¡Eres mía! —saqué la pistola que había tomado del closet con anterioridad.

—Edward… baja el arma —susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que el arma la apuntaba.

—No, Bella, ¡no! Tú eres mía… y si no eres mía, no serás de nadie más, ¡de _nadie_!

—Edward… baja la maldita arma —ordenó (casi suplicó), mirando el cañón del arma con desesperación.

— ¡De nadie! —volví a repetir.

Apreté el gatillo.

La bala aterrizó en su vientre de una forma rápida, ella se tocó esa parte del cuerpo y sus ojos se agrandaron. Su mano se empezó a llenar de ese líquido que tantas veces había probado, ese líquido tibio… ese líquido que significaba vida y muerte. Me lo quedé viendo. Bella se tumbó en el piso, aún agarrándose el vientre, me acerqué a ella y le di un ligero beso en los labios.

Ella era mía, mía y de nadie más.

Me quedé tirado en el piso, observando la sangre esparcirse por toda la alfombra, empapándola de su esencia, de la vitalidad que se le escaba por las manos. Tomé un poco y lo saboreé, no sabía igual que cuando recién salía de su cuerpo.

—

—

—

Me levanté, de nuevo me había quedado dormido en el piso. Miré a mi alrededor, vi a Bella tirada, una arma cerca de mi cuerpo, ¡Bella sangrando!

—Bella… ¿Bella, amor? —la llamé mientras la agarraba entre mis brazos—. Bella, no estoy jugando, ya levántate —decía mientras la movía aun en mis brazos—. Bella, ¡Bella!

La agité con más fuerza, solo veía como se movía, pero sin ningún signo de vida: sus ojos estaban apagados, sus labios que tantas veces había besado estaban resecos, sus mejillas que casi siempre estaban sonrojadas ahora estaban pálidas.

¡No! Ella no podía estar muerta.

Llame rápidamente a la policía y a la ambulancia… ¡tenían que salvarla!

—_911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? _—respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor, ¡mi esposa está muriendo!

—_Tranquilícese, señor. Por favor, explíqueme qué pasó._

—No sé, ¡no sé! ¡Venga rápido! Se muere —gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

—_¿Me podría dar su dirección…?_

Quince minutos después, la policía y una ambulancia estaban cruzando las rejas de la casa. Se estacionaron rápidamente afuera y bajaron oficiales y enfermeros de los respectivos vehículos. Al verme, sus caras cambiaron a una expresión horrorizada. Miré hacia abajo para revisar mi atuendo. Estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía rasguños en los brazos y los sentía escocer en la cara, y estaba bastante sucio por la persecución en el jardín.

—Tranquilícese… —me decía un oficial mientras movía los brazos en un gesto conciliador—. Baje el arma —Volteé a ver mi mano y ahí sostenía una pistola. La dejé caer a mis pies. Entonces, los camilleros entraron a la casa.

Me volteé para verlos revisar los signos vitales de _mi _Bella. Negaron con la cabeza y la cubrieron con una sábana.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—Señor —un oficial me aferró por el hombro–, acompáñeme, por favor —dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi espalda y me encaminaba hacia la patrulla.

_Los paramédicos te subieron a una camilla, aún tapada por sólo una sábana blanca._

— ¿A dónde la llevan? —le pregunté al oficial.

—A la morgue —dijo con su mirada triste.

—¡No se la pueden llevar!—grite— ¡Ella es mía!

—Hijo… —dijo tranquilizadoramente.

— ¡ELLA ES MÍA! —Grité— ¡mía! ¡Sólo mía!

—Por favor, tranquilícese y métase en la patrulla.

— ¡Ella es mía! —grité. El oficial me volteó y me colocó unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas— ¡Mía! —grité más fuerte.

Me forzó a entrar en la patrulla. Divisé a la ambulancia a la distancia, se iba con _mí_ Bella.

—Ella es mía… ella es mía —me repetía una y otra ves.

—

—

—

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, alguien abrió una puerta y me puse de pie rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Edward… tranquilo.

— ¿Dónde diablos está? —exigí saber a los gritos.

—Edward… necesito que te tranquilices —dijo dejando a la vista sus manos, moviéndolas según él para tranquilizarme.

— ¡Ella es mía! —grité—. No me la pueden quitar, ¡ella es mía! ¡Solo mía!

—Por favor, siéntate —me pidió al ver mi agitación.

— ¡No! ¡No hasta que me diga dónde diablos está! ¡Me la quitaron! ¿Qué no entiende? ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¿Se lo tengo que volver a repetir?

—Edward… ella está muerta.

—No… no es verdad… ¡fue Jacob! ¿Verdad? ¡Él la mató!

—Jacob también está muerto… ¡_tú_ los mataste!

—No… no es verdad… yo la amo, ella me ama, ella es mía. Está bromeando verdad ¡Ya-ya saquen las malditas cámaras y tráiganme a Bella!

—Edwa—

— ¡No! Ella no puede estar muerta, ella me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo… ella… ella… ¡ella es mía!

_Estábamos en la luna de miel, viendo como las olas estrellaban en la orilla del mar, produciendo un relajante sonido que nos hacía sonreír._

— _¿No es magnífico? —preguntó _mi___Bella._

—_No más que tú —la besé tiernamente—. ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?_

— _¡Siempre! —aseguró sonriendo._

—_¿Es una promesa? —pregunté._

—_Es una promesa — dijo alegre mientras nos besábamos, mientras nos amábamos. _

—

—

—

¡Ella no rompería su promesa!

—Ed—

—Por favor, dénmela… yo sin ella no vivo, ella es mi verdadero amor, ¡por favor! —dije llorando. ¿Por qué no me la querían dar?

El médico se volteó y le susurró algo a un enfermero. Este se acercó a mí sigilosamente, mientras sacaba una jeringa del interior de su bata.

—Tranquilo, no dolerá —me prometió mientras yo trataba inútilmente de escapar de su agarre. Sentí un pinchazo y, de repente, me mareé.

—Ella es mía, mía y de nadie más —fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**FIN**

**Hola…**

**Antes que nada… (: muchas gracias por leer **

**Auw estoy muy nerviosa… y digo como no estarlo ¡es mi primer concurso! Jejeje… *risa nerviosa* sii losee… es bastante diferente a lo que escribo, encerio jamás me imagine escribiendo algo en realidad jamás me imagine matando a nadie O_O así, pero se podría decir que hasta ¡se escribió sola!... jejejeje espero que les haya gustado, aunque el desenlace si estuvo bastante… ¿fuerte? Auw… por favor. Apóyenme (: ¿si?... auw y déjenme un review para sabr que les pareció… si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si lloraron etc… encerio quiero saberlo (: bueeno gracias por leer de nuevo**

Marcii (:


End file.
